


Friendship is magic! / Чудо в перьях [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Birds, Fluff, M/M, Owls, hay barn, rural ldyll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Miracles happen sometimes. At last, Reynir managed to hug his feathered friend.Свершилось чудо - друг наконец-то смог обнять друга!
Relationships: Reynir Árnason & Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Friendship is magic! / Чудо в перьях [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> This work done for the WTF Kombat 2020 on diary.ru, as a part of works for [the team of "Stand Still. Stay Silent" fans](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?userid=3358616) / Работа создана для команды [WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?userid=3358616) на WTF Kombat 2020 на diary.ru

  


[full size](https://i.imgur.com/SV9A4VX.png)


End file.
